


Hey Jealousy

by Hanalea_wolf1992



Series: Little Iron Stag [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Also I'm a drunk mess right now, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I blame Spotify, Jealous Stannis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalea_wolf1992/pseuds/Hanalea_wolf1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly based on the song Hey Jealousy by Gin Blossoms, you can find it in Melisandre's Spotify playlist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize for this.  
> Probably has TONS of mistakes and doesn't make any sense.  
> Mel and Stannis are in their 20s.  
> I'll probably regret this tomorrow.

Seated comfortably on his old couch, Stannis frowned at the banging on the door of his cramped one bedroom apartment.

“Who in the seven hells…? And at his hour…” he grumbled and paused his TV on Tom Cruise’s arrogant face.

He found himself facing a familiar red tipsy mess.

“Heyyyyyyy” Mel slurred, trying to stand straight in those ridiculous high heels. He frowned.

“What are you doing here?” he snapped irritated. She pouted beautifully and looked at him with wide clear blue eyes. _Damn her!_

“Mmmmm… I was just, you know… around.” She murmured looking down, suddenly shy “And I just thought that since I’m… Uh”

“Are you drunk?” he interjected sharply.

“I think that’s pretty obvious, Stanny” she replied smirking and grabbing his arm to keep herself balanced.

“Well then, you should go home” he told her sharply, trying to disentangle his arm from hers. “And don’t call me that” he added, scowling.

“But I can’t go home!” she whined.

“Well that’s not my…”

“Can I crash here?” she asked, battling her pretty eyelashes.

“Absolutely not!”

“Whyyyyyyyyyy?”

“You have your own place, Melisandre” he retorted.

“Don’t you see I’m in no state for driving?” she asked incredulously.

“Then walk.”

“But, Stannyyyyyyyyyyyy”

“If you don’t want to walk, you can very well call your Jon Snow and sleep at his place” he told her, even though it was the last thing he wanted, but she didn’t need to know that…

“Not a chance” she scoffed and pushed his body aside. She walked inside and plopped down on his couch.

Stannis gritted his teeth and closed the door, he heard a guffaw coming from his living room and found her grabbing her belly and pointing at his TV. _Oh…_

“Are… you… you…?” she breathed amid laughter.

“What?” he snapped.

“Are you watching Top Gun?” she asked incredulously, trying to hold back her giggles.

“So what?” he countered defensively.

“Nothing” she told him, raising her hands in mock surrender “Just… you never liked those kind of movies” she trailed off… “Oh”

“What?” he grumbled.

“Are you… is someone else here… a girl, I mean?” she questioned, looking around, a frown marring her pretty face.

“No.”

“Then…?”

“I just like planes” he lied “is that wrong?” he grumbled.

“No, I just…”

“Maybe you should call your precious Lord Snow to see if he has a movie of your liking” he sneered, suddenly getting furious.

“Could you stop that?” she growled annoyed “Jon is not _‘my’_ anything!”

He chuckled darkly “That’s not what I saw.”

“YOU SAW NOTHING!” Mel thundered “I DON’T CARE ABOUT JON SNOW! I only care about your grumpy ass, though I’m seriously starting to question that decision” She snapped.

He gaped at her, closing and opening his mouth like a fish.

“You know what? I’ll just go and…” before she could scape he grabbed her arm and crashed his lips to hers, she opened her mouth welcoming his tongue and tangled her fingers in his hair, she tasted faintly of cheap beer. He was already getting dunk too, and not from the alcohol.

After what felt like ages, they drew apart, breathless and smiling. Mel kept caressing his hair and buried her head on his neck, breathing him in.

“I’m sorry, Mel” he told her sheepishly “I was…”

“Jealous?” she interrupted him, smirking. He grumbled and buried his face in her fiery curls.

“You should sleep now” he told her, breaking their embrace. “You can have my bed and I’ll stay on the couch.”

“I’m not drunk” she blurted.

“What?”

“I’m not, I just drank one beer because the taste was awful. I just thought it would be easier to convince you to let me stay if you thought I was” she finished, smiling innocently at him.

“You… did what?” he sputtered.

“It worked didn’t it?” she told him cheekily. He opened his mouth to protest but she beat him to it “Now come on, there’s no way I’m letting you stay on that couch” she winked and dragged him to his bedroom. He didn’t complain one bit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts about this nonsense.


End file.
